Children of Percy and Annabeth
by gummygoldenbears
Summary: This story will be about the children of Percy and Annabeth. Zoe (named after Zoe Nightshade), Luke (named after Luke Castellan), and Charles (named after Charles Beckendorf). For now it's in Zoe's POV but it may change in the later chapters. I have no idea where I'm going with this story so I may change the summary later on when I know what I'll do with it. Reviews are appreciated


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction ever! So please go easy on me. Constructive Criticism is accepted.**

**For now, I really don't know where this story will go so if you have any ideas please tell me them.**

**Discalimer: I do not own PJO or HoO and I'm NOT Rick Riordan!**

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…

I groaned as I reached a hand out in attempt to hit the snooze button. But before my hand even found the alarm clock that was situated on my bedside table my mom's piercing scream from downstairs somehow managed to make it's way through my fort of covers,

"Zoe! Don't you dare press that snooze button! Get your butt down here!"

My hand shied away from the alarm clock as it retreated into my covers.

I sighed as I rolled out of bed and stumbled out of my room and into the bathroom I shared with my two brothers.

My youngest brother, Luke, who is fourteen, was brushing his teeth, toothpaste foam dripping down his chin as he stared intently at his tired face in the mirror. His raven hair was wild as ever, and his sea-green colored eyes were hazy. He was an exact replica of our father, just a bit shorter. And, you know… Younger. He was also the only one that had black hair out of us three children. Charles and I were twins and had both inherited our mother's hair. We are both 16 and even though he's taller than me I'm older by two minutes.

I pushed passed him, shoving him a bit with my hip so that he'd leave me some space in front of the mirror. My sea-green eyes look drowsy and I have dark circles under them.

I sighed as I took my toothbrush out of the toothbrush pot and grabbed the tube of toothpaste with my other hand, twisting the cap open. I spread toothpaste on my toothbrush and turned on the faucet, rinsing it.

The toothpaste burned my mouth as I started brushing, making my eyes water.

When I was done, I spat in the sink and rinsed my mouth five times. I hated mint.

I then proceeded by brushing my long blond locks that always seemed to have a tons of knots. I turned on the faucet again and sprayed my face with water, making myself blink the water out of my eyes. Gods, I'm stupid sometimes.

I then left the bathroom and went back to my room.

I changed out of my sleep wear and put on a pair of slim jeans, a shirt, and high tops.

I put on a minimal amount of makeup and tied my hair in a ponytail before grabbing my jacket and backpack and heading out of my room.

I hurried down the stairs, passing the living room where Charles was reading a book, as usual. I came into the kitchen where my parents were.

My dad was seated next to my mom at the kitchen table, teasing her as he poked her. Mom was wearing a pretty white dress, her blond hair loose and her grey eyes narrowed at dad. Dad was wearing normal jeans and a V-neck shirt, his hair messier than Luke's and his green eyes sparkling.

"Come on Wise girl, a sip," he was saying, holding out his blue coffee.

"Percy! No!" she ordered.

"Please," he pleaded, his eyes big as he pursed his lips.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" I say, as I go to the fridge and take out my lunch, shoving it in my bag and heading towards them.

"Zoe! Tell your mom that blue coffee is delicious," dad looks at me, then back at his wife.

"Zoe! Tell our dad to stop acting like a kid. I won't try blue coffee," mom exclaims.

"Kids don't drink coffee," dad points out.

"Well, in some countries kids do drink coffee, Percy," mom retorts.

"Whatever! Just try it," dad says, shoving it in front of mom's face.

"No! Stop it," mom says, pushing it away but dad continues shoving it near her face.

"Try it," he insists.

"No!"

"But it's delicious!"

"It's blue!"

"And!?"

Dad shoves it a bit too hard, resulting in it spilling all over mom.

"Crap," dad mutters, setting the coffee down on the table. He stands up and runs out of the room.

Mom stands up second later, her face red with anger.

"Perseus Jackson!" she shrieks before running after him.

Charles appears, a confused expression etched on his face.

"What did dad do this time?" he asks, his grey eyes search the kitchen.

"You ruined my new dress!" mom screams from upstairs.

"I'm sorry!" we hear dad say before yelping as we hear a thud.

A pause before another scream and a girly shriek.

"OW!"

I giggle and Charles rolls his eyes at me.

"No! Annabeth! Ow! My ear! I'm going to die!"

Another pause before,

"Luke! You're still brushing your teeth!?"

Another scream that lasts a good three seconds.

Seconds later Luke runs past us and into the dining room where he opens the window and jumps out. Luke continues to run, screaming for help.

Mom comes rushing in, followed by Dad.

"Get back here right this instant Luke!" Mom shrieks and if it weren't for Dad she would have jumped out the window as well.

"Wise girl! Calm down," Dad says, grabbing her by the waist and carrying her to the other room.

"Put me down this instant Seaweed Brain!"

We hear muffled screams before silence.

Charles peaks into the room they went into.

"They're making out again," he says.

"We should get going, don't want to be late," I tell him.

He nods, shouldering his backpack before leading us outside to the streets of New Rome.

**Please review!**


End file.
